Melted - When Fire and Ice Meet (Sequel to Frozen)
by The Blue-eyed Storier
Summary: A mysterious, handsome stranger comes to stay at Arendelle Castle. While some people are suspicious of him, Queen Elsa is drawn to this young man - he reminds her of herself. But she has no idea of the shadows that have been chasing him - and are about to catch up.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was a cold, stormy day in the middle of February. Around the tall, majestic castle of Arendelle, delicate snowflakes swirled and danced as they journeyed to the ground. In one of the highest towers, a gleaming golden light seeped from two windows. Within this lofty room Queen Elsa and her beloved sister Anna sat reading books. The light filling their room came from a fire crackling cheerfully in a fancy stone fireplace.

Elsa paused in her reading to glance up at Anna. The firelight cast a pleasant glow on her sister's pretty features and had brought out a rosy pink glow in her cheeks. Anna was completely absorbed in her romance novel, but after a moment she felt the weight of her sister's gaze and looked up.

"It is interesting?" Elsa asked politely.

"Huh?" Anna took a second longer to shake herself free of the story and focus on Elsa's question. "Oh. Yes, most definitely. Right now Miranda and Rolf are going to a dance, and Miranda thinks Rolf's in love with her best friend, but he's actually in love with her. And I think at the dance he's going to tell her that." She giggled and glanced down at the book with a grin.

"How...um...intriguing," Elsa replied. She thought Anna had dived back into the book, but instead the girl's eyes rose to met hers again.

"You might not think it's very exciting, but that's because you don't understand. You've never fallen in love yet."

"That's true," Elsa admitted. She didn't meet young men very often, and none of them had ever caught her eye anyways. Besides, none of them would try for her hand anyways. They were too intimidated by her, especially by the fact that she was a Gifted One.

Elsa sighed and turned to gaze out one of the tower windows at the snowflakes falling down. Sometimes she loved her ice powers. But other times it got lonely being the only Gifted One around. Her parents had told her there had been other people with powers. Some of them were born that way, while others were cursed. But almost all of them had lived ages ago. Except for one.

Unconsciously Elsa's fingers brushed against the page of the book she was reading. She'd read and re-read this certain story countless times, but it never ceased to cause her to feel an uncomfortable pressure on her chest.

"I can't believe it was only six years ago," she whispered.

"What? What was six years ago?" Anna inquired, glancing up briefly.

"This story. It's about another Gifted One," Elsa murmured.

"Really? Who was it? Did they have ice powers like you?"

"No. His name was Arren, and he had the power of fire."

"Where does he live?"

"He used to live in the kingdom of Bjorn. Would you like to hear his story, or are you more interested in what happens to Miranda?" Elsa's beautiful aquamarine eyes studied her sister.

Anna lay back in her plush velvet chair and studied the crackling fire with new curiosity. "Tell it to me, please," she encouraged.

"Alright." Elsa brushed away a few strands of pale blond hair that had fallen in her face and began to read.

* * *

The Two Brothers

The kingdom of Bjorn was once a prosperous kingdom that lived in Safety, Wealth, and Peace for a long time. It was ruled by a stern yet wise older King who had two sons. The older Son, Ranson, was expected to become King. He was wittier, stronger, and bolder than Arren, not to mention five years older than his brother. But Arren had something even his older brother didn't have – the Gift of Fire. He could conjure up fire at will, and that amazing Power, along with his kindness towards his Father's people, made him more popular than Ranson. Soon the townspeople were divided. Some of them wanted Arren to ascend to the Throne instead of his older brother. And so a seed of Desire was planted in the heart of the Younger. He began trying to get on the People's good side even more than ever. The Older noticed and became uneasy, but he felt Arren could do no serious harm. It was tradition that the Older be named King, not the Younger. Then one year, when Ranson was twenty-three and Arren was eighteen, the old King died. By this time there was a great gulf between Ranson and Arren. They began fighting over who should have the right to the Throne. Ranson tried to reason with his brother, but the seed of Desire in Arren's heart had grown into an unquenchable thirst for Power that would be stopped by nothing. Just weeks before Ranson 's coronation, he broke into a huge fight with his brother. During their arguing Arren became so incensed that he tried to kill his brother with fire. Ranson's guards threw Arren out of the palace before he could complete the awful deed, however. Wounded in the fight and seeking Revenge, the Younger decided to destroy his brother's prize: the kingdom. Like an enraged Bear he stormed the City and tried to burn the entire thing to the ground with fire. Ranson managed to drive his brother out, but not until part of the City surrounding the castle had burned to the ground. Thankfully, Ranson's kingdom has recovered since then and is prospering once again, while the Exiled Arren has never been seen since, and hopefully never will be.

* * *

When Elsa had finished, she realized Anna's blue eyes were wide.

"Wow. That's a really sad story." She giggled nervously. "Can you imagine me and you fighting over our kingdom? That would be silly. I don't even want to rule Arendelle. You're much better at it anyways." She smiled at her sister.

"I wonder what happened to Arren," Elsa said softly, closing the book gently and placing it back into its rightful place on a elaborately carved wooden shelf.

"Why do you care so much about him? Arren tried to kill his brother!"

"I know," Elsa said weakly. "It's really hard to explain..."

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called brightly.

Kristoff, her fiance, opened the door a crack. He was staying at the castle even before the coming wedding because he was technically an orphan and didn't really have a solid home to live.

"Hey, don't mean to disturb you either of you, but it's time for dinner and Olaf has been asking where you are. And the servants are complaining that the food's getting cold."

Anna peered at a clock on the wall. "Oh, we're late! Sorry about that. I guess we were caught up in our books." With one final smile at her romance novel she put it on the shelf and followed Kristoff out of the room. But Elsa remained where she was, lost in thought.

"You coming, Queen?" Kristoff called.

"Yes," Elsa replied, though not very loudly. She stole one more glance out the window, where the snow had stopped falling to reveal a black sky filled with glimmering stars that looked to Elsa like hundreds of tiny, sharp shards of ice. Or maybe hundreds of tiny, glinting sparks of fire. Then resolutely she turned her head and left the room, her pale, ice-colored cape drifting silently after her.


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Servant

**Chapter 1 – A New Servant**

Anna ducked behind the wall of snow she had built just in time to miss a snowball that whizzed overhead. It was a warm March day, but the snow thickly blanketing the ground still showed no signs of melting.

"Olaf!" she panted, turning to her right. "Hurry up! I need more snowballs."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Olaf exclaimed, scrambling his stick arms through the snow and hastily forming lopsided balls of ice. Anna grabbed one and tossed it towards the cluster of trees behind which Kristoff and Sven were hiding. It broke against a tree trunk, sending snow flying.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Kristoff teased. He threw a huge snowball straight towards Olaf and Anna's fort. It sailed through the air and plunked onto Olaf's head, knocking off his carrot nose.

"Hey!" Olaf retrieved the carrot and began making snowballs even more fiercely.

A few seconds later another snowball flew by, smashing into a limb growing from a tree just behind the fort.

"Alright, Olaf. We need a new plan," Anna whispered, bending down next to him. "What if you and I both grab a handful of snowballs and charge them! I'll go around to the left, you go around to the right."

She peeked over the top of the the wall and noticed that it had become suspiciously quiet. She heard no scraping of snow being packed into snowballs, or Sven's restless stomping. Her eyes scanned to the right just in time to see Kristoff charging straight at her fort, his arms filled with snowballs.

"Attack!" she shouted, blue eyes glinting excitedly. Together she and Olaf pelted Kristoff with snowballs. One of them even landed on his nose, but he brushed the snow away and doggedly continued. Suddenly he slid to a stop and laughed.

"What?" Olaf asked in his high-pitched voice. "What's so funny?"

Kristoff just pointed behind them.

Anna and Olaf turned to see Sven standing underneath the tree just behind them.

"So?" Olaf declared. "He doesn't even have any snowballs."

Sven smirked, if a reindeer could possiblysmirk, and kicked the trunk of the tree.

"Oh gumdrops," Anna said, glancing at the snow-laden tree branches above her. The branches trembled violently and dropped a waterfall of snow onto Olaf and Anna. When they finally raised their heads and shook the snow from their bodies, they turned to glare at Kristoff, who was laughing wildly.

"You never saw it coming!" he chuckled. "Sven and I really did it this time, didn't we boy?" he added affectionately, patting Sven, who had pranced up beside him.

Anna tried to maintain her indignant glare, but after a moment she dissolved into fits of laughter. "You sure did," she admitted, picking her snow-coated woolen hat off the ground from where it had fallen. "But Olaf and I will get you next time."

"If only we had Elsa with us," Olaf noted. "Then we'd totally win!"

"That would be fun," Anna agreed, "but running the kingdom keeps her busy most days. Especially today, since she is housing an open reception to any requests or offers anyone has concerning the affairs of Arendelle."

"It's almost five. Do you think she's done by now?"

"Why don't we check?" Anna asked. "I'm getting pretty cold, anyway."

For the first time Kristoff realized that Anna was shivering. Some of the snow Sven had knocked onto her had melted, seeping into her coat and hair.

"That's a good idea," he said, pulling her close to him to keep her warm. Anna smiled gratefully and together they walked towards town, their eyes fixed on the castle in the distance. Olaf and Sven quickly followed.

There was a long, dreamy silence, which was finally broken by Anna. "I can't wait for April," she whispered. "We'll finally be married."

Kristoff smiled, and his hand tightened on Anna's shoulder. But after a moment his smile faded. "Do you think Elsa will ever meet...her one and only? I mean, I don't want to intrude into her personal life, but she does seem sort of lonely sometimes."

"What do you mean? She has you, me, and Olaf."

"I know, but she's so withdrawn of a person, like she's in a world all of her own. I wish she could find someone who could enter that world with ease and keep her company."

"Not to be pessimistic or anything, but I doubt she'll find anyone like that," Anna murmured. "Besides, there's a layer of ice on Elsa's heart that no one can melt. It doesn't mean she's _mean_ or anything. It just means she'll never fall in love with somebody."

Kristoff blinked. "How can you tell?"

Anna shrugged helplessly. "Well...we're sisters, and we're really close now, like old times. So we can sort of read each other in a way that other people can't."

"That's cool." Kristoff replied. He wasn't a very wordy person, but most of the time Anna understood the rest of what he meant to say.

They finally reached the castle. After putting Sven in the stables – Elsa just simply could not allow the muddy reindeer to trod around her castle – they headed upstairs for a warm bowl of soup by a roaring fireplace. Anna and Kristoff chose the tables closest to the fire, while Olaf chose to sit a few chairs away from its warmth. Even with Elsa's protective cloud above him the fire was hot enough to make him start melting. Olaf watched curiously as his two best friends began eating. The whole process was still strange to him, as snowmen did not need to eat.

"Has Elsa eaten dinner yet?" Anna asked one of the servants as she rushed into the room with a platter of salad.

"No, my princess. She is still busy with the visitors."

"That's fine," Kristoff said, his mouth full of food. He still hadn't fully learned proper royal table manners. "We'll see her later."

Nodding, the servant gathered up a few platters of food that Kristoff had already cleaned off and hustled off.

As soon as Anna and Kristoff were done, they went to Elsa's chamber where she conducted affairs, Olaf trailing behind. Elsa was just sending off a group of three men dressed in crisp, fancy uniforms as Kristoff and Anna walked through the doors.

"Are you done yet, Elsa?" Anna asked. "You promised me we'd go stargazing tonight, and the sky's getting dark."

"Oh yes. I think they're all gone now." Elsa looked up from a stack of papers she'd been reading over on her beautiful, dark oak desk. Today she was wearing a professional dark purple and blue dress, and her new crown gleamed on her head. It looked just like the one she'd thrown away back in her ice castle. "Sir?" she called to one of her guards who stood by the door.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Is there anyone left?"

He peered out into the hall. "Just one, my queen." The guard gestured to someone just outside the door, and Anna and Kristoff stepped to the side as a young man hesitantly entered. His eyes swept over the room before they came to rest on Elsa, who had raised her head and was waiting expectantly.

Anna studied him with interest. He had spiky, dark brown hair with a faint reddish gleam and brown-black eyes speckled with gleaming flecks of gold. Anna had never seen him before, and he didn't look like a normal townsperson. _A foreign envoy,_ she guessed.

"What is your business?" Elsa asked formally. She did not look remotely impressed by her visitor's unusual if not handsome appearance.

"Queen Elsa," the man said with a respectful bow before returning his gaze to her. "My name is Alek, and I have a request. One of my friends brought to my attention that your castle has no huntsmen to acquire fresh game for the castle meals. I would like to offer my services to you, if you would accept them."

Elsa pursed her lips thoughtfully. "No huntsmen? It is true that we have had very few servants in our service for quite a long time, but..." her voice grew quieter. "Now that there is nothing to hide, I wouldn't mind hiring out more people." She studied Alek. "Where have you come from?"

"A city far up north. I left home when I was barely seventeen to make a way for myself in the world. It hasn't turned out well, to be honest, so I thought I'd try my luck here."

Elsa asked several more prodding questions, and Anna realized her sister was trying to find out who exactly she was hiring. After all, it wouldn't be safe to hire a complete stranger. No matter how nice this man looked, he couldn't be trusted right away. Appearances could be deceiving, as Anna had learned the hard way. She shuddered as Hans came to mind.

As the questioning went on, Anna realized that Alek had a very vague background. Either he was a simple, solitary wanderer like Kristoff had been..or he had something to hide.

Elsa hesitated in making the final decision. Anna could tell she didn't completely trust Alek, but she didn't have the heart to reject him outright.

"Alright, you may stay as a castle huntsman. You will be lodged in the servants' quarters and will be served the same meals that they are given. The entire land of Arendelle is yours to hunt in, but please hunt with moderation. I do not want all the animals in my kingdom disappearing overnight."

"Absolutely," Alek replied promptly.

"You may go. Ask one of my guards in the outer court to take you to Reidar, my head servant. Once you reach Reidar, tell him you are my new huntsman by the queen's orders."

Alek bowed his head and his eyes closed briefly. Anna caught a look of utter relief as it passed across his face. "Thank you, your majesty."

As he turned, he noticed Anna and her friends. "Good day, Princess Anna," he greeted her. "And you too, Kristoff."

"Hi! I'm Olaf!" Olaf said excitedly. He loved meeting new people.

Alek looked a little startled to see a talking snowman, but not half as startled as most people. He must have heard about Olaf already. "Hello, Olaf," he replied, before leaving the room with a purposeful stride. To Anna's surprise Kristoff suddenly broke into step after him. Anna quickly followed.

"Excuse me!" Kristoff called loudly. The man turned sharply. For a moment Anna thought she saw a flash of fear in his dark eyes, but it vanished after an instant and she decided she was seeing things.

"I was just wondering, do you hunt reindeer?"

"Um...not usually. Wild reindeer are hard to find."

"Well, please don't," Kristoff declared shortly. "One of my best friends is a reindeer and it would make me sick if I ever saw a-"

"I understand," Alek interrupted, his eyebrows raised in slight amusement. He gave Kristoff a quick smile before resuming his course down the hallway. For a moment Anna stared after the man. There was something not quite right about him, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Ready to go eat dinner?" Elsa said from behind her. Anna jumped. "Oh. About that...Kristoff and I already ate."

"That's fine. How about you two go out and start looking at the stars while I eat. I'm sure Olaf will keep me company. Don't forget to get the star charts out of the library."

"Don't worry," Anna replied cheerily to her sister. Together she and Kristoff collected the charts and went outside to find constellations in the sky.

"Everything feels so perfect right now," Anna murmured. She slipped her hand into Kristoff's large, warm one. "Sometimes I feel like nothing will ever go wrong again."

"Oh, but it will," Kristoff said frankly. He squeezed Anna's hand. "But don't worry. I'm sure whatever happens, we'll take care of it. And if we don't, I bet Elsa will. She can handle probably anything by now."

"I bet you're right," Anna replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Book of Poems

**Chapter 2 - The Book of Poems**

Several weeks into March, Elsa finally found time to have a snowball fight with her sister and friends. The battle could have lasted several seconds, but Elsa did her best to hold herself back, and Kristoff and Sven held out stubbornly. Sven managed to eat almost every snowball she threw at him, and Kristoff refused to let ten pounds of snowballs that had found their target weigh him down. He continued pelting Anna, Olaf, and Elsa with snowballs. Elsa tried to take control of his snowballs, but her power was limited to snow and ice that she created herself, not anything that was formed naturally. But while Kristoff was stubborn, Elsa was even more so. After thirty more minutes Kristoff admitted defeat, and together they all set off towards the castle for an early dinner, followed by several guards who had accompanied Elsa.

"Why did they have to come?" Anna asked, despite herself.

"Sir Magnus, my father's head guardsman, thinks I should have guards around me at all times. For safety purposes, just in case. After all, there was an attempt on my life back when..." she trailed off, her fingers clenching tight.

Anna knew she was thinking back to the time when she'd been attacked inside her ice castle. Even though she was of royal blood as well, Anna never felt afraid whenever she went outside of the castle without guards. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf's presence made her feel safe. Things must change when you're ruler of a kingdom, and you've known what it's like to have someone point a crossbow straight at your head. Shuddering at the thought of her beloved sister being killed by cruel, thoughtless men, Anna slipped her arm around her sister.

Elsa smiled and hugged her sister back. Sometimes it still felt strange to be doing such things with her sister after all those years of isolation. But they were over now.

That evening, Elsa relaxed with Anna and the rest of her friends as they waited for their food to arrive. As several servants scurried around with the appetizer dishes, a man came into the room with a large silver platter upon which rested a delicious, beautifully cooked pheasant in a bed of herbs and spices. "For you, Queen Elsa," he said, placing it in front of her with a bow. "This is your huntsman Alek's first catch. He wishes that you be the first to try it."

Smiling with pleasant surprise, Elsa delicately cut up a piece and placed it in her mouth. As soon as she did so, her eyes glowed. "It's delicious. Absolutely delicious," she declared. "Alek has done well...and also whoever cooked this. They did a perfect job."

"That was also Alek, your majesty. He insisted on cooking it himself."

Elsa's eyebrows raised. "Well, give him thanks from me. Actually...I'll tell him myself, after the meal."

"As you wish, your majesty." The man left the room swiftly.

"Can I try some?" Anna pipped up.

Elsa looked up and saw that both Kristoff and Anna were eying the pheasant enviously. "Sure," she said, placing a small amount of meat on her own plate before sliding the rest down the table.

The remainder of the meal went smoothly, and the dessert was amazing, but the taste of the pheasant lingered in Elsa's mouth. After dessert was over and the servants began clearing the table, she quietly excused herself and strode from the room.

Soon she made her way through one of the castle's side doors and headed towards the servants' quarters. It was dark outside, but the back courtyard was glowing brightly. To her surprise, there was a large bonfire in the center with a stag being roasted over the flames. Most of the servants were gathered around the fire talking, and children were scampering around, laughing and playing. Their voices drifted on the smoke-scented breeze to Elsa.

"I can't believe Alek isn't here," an amused male voice said. "He killed this magnificent stag all by himself and he isn't even around to help us eat it. I'd think he'd want to stand by and boast about how he caught it in some long, elaborate, puffed up tale."

"That Alek is a strange one," a woman declared. "He's almost always off by himself, and he hardly hangs around here long enough to say hello before he disappears."

Elsa slowed her pace, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she slipped behind a tree and listened curiously. She felt bad for eavesdropping, but she wanted to know what the servants thought of Alek.

"I don't trust him," an older woman said. "He's hiding something. I can see it in his eyes – they betray him."

"I just can't believe the queen would hire him. We know hardly anything about him!"

At the mention of the queen, more murmurs arose. "I bet he came because of the queen. He wants something from her."

A woman tittered. "Marriage? Her majesty would never marry him."

"Or anyone else, for that matter," someone else added dryly.

Elsa flinched. The gossip about Alek had stirred up some sort of anger within her, but the speculation concerning _her_ felt like needles pricking her chest. True, Elsa wasn't planning on marrying anybody in a long time, perhaps even forever, but hearing people talk about it behind her back just felt wrong. Without even realizing it, she stepped out of the shadows and into the full glow of the firelight.

"Oh! Queen Elsa!" One of the children exclaimed. All of the servants turned to Elsa guiltily, searching her face for any sign that she might have heard them.

But Elsa's face was a mask of coolness. "Hello, all of you. I was wondering if any of you have seen Alek. I would like to thank him for the amazing pheasant he served to me this evening."

"Oh, uh, _Alek_?" The man who had first spoken replied, as though he hadn't just been talking about Alek. "I'm not sure where he is, your majesty. He's often away. It's possible he's even roaming around the castle, though he shouldn't be."

"Do you doubt my choice in hiring him?" Elsa's voice was quiet, but there was a faint icy edge to her tone that made the servants shift uncomfortably and cast each other nervous glances.

"We...do think he's...sort of a...shady character, your majesty," the man said with difficulty. They knew how annoyed Elsa could get when someone doubted her judgment.

"For now, he will stay," Elsa said firmly. "But if he does anything truly suspicious, report to me and I'll investigate. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," they all answered humbly.

With that, Elsa swept off, heading back to the castle to search for Alek there. For many minutes she wandered from room to room, but with no luck.

"Where do _I_ go to be alone?" she wondered. "Ah yes. The library."

The royal library was a rather small, dusty room on the second floor of the castle. It had several shelves of books and three comfortable red chairs around a small table. And there, in the one on the far right, sat Alek. He looked deeply absorbed in the thin book he was reading, but after a second he glanced up.

"Oh, hello Queen Elsa," he said, rising quickly and respectfully. "I – I'm sorry about being in here. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to, but once I saw this place the desire to read overtook me."

"That's fine," Elsa said graciously. "I just wanted to thank you for that delicious pheasant you served to me. It was also very well cooked."

Alek looked flattered. "Oh...well...uh...thank you. You didn't have to go out of your way to say so, my queen. I'm just happy to be working here."

Elsa moved a little closer. "What are you reading?" she asked.

"Um..." Alek's eyes darted away from hers. "Just some poems."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." He meekly handed over the book, and Elsa read the cover. 'Poems by Prince Arren of Bjorn' it said. Her eyes widened. "Where did you get this one?"

"I found it on this shelf over here." He gestured to the exact spot, a shadowed corner of a shelf where Elsa had not rifled through yet.

Elsa flipped through the pages, her pulse speeding up slightly. There was quite a lot of poems, and they looked very nicely written.

Alek glanced back and forth between Elsa and the book. "I'm surprised whoever collects books for this library found this," he murmured after a moment. "People really liked Prince Arren's poems, but they sort of became unpopular and hard to find after..."

"Arren left the kingdom."

"You know the story?"

Elsa sank down in a chair next to Alek and continued leafing through the pages. Most of the poems seemed to be about nature, and adventure, and wondering what the future held. A few of them were about fire. "Yes, I do know the story," she said finally. "I read it somewhere in one of the newly arrived books."

Alek sat very quietly in his chair, suddenly fascinated by his leather boots. Elsa read through a particularly intriguing poem about the glorious beauty of fire and suddenly let out a loud exhale.

"What is it?"

"I just can't help but wonder what happened to Alek. I mean, he's the only other person I know in this age who was Gifted, and he soft of reminds me of myself."

"I can guess why. Both of you had a powerful yet dangerous gift. Both of you ran away from your kingdoms as they suffered from the effects of your power, and both of you were thought to be monsters. Except you..._you_ came back." Alek gazed into her eyes admiringly.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled. "But..." her eyes darkened. "Arren didn't. Where do you think he is now?"

"Oh, he's long gone, I'm sure," Alek said sadly. "Gone forever." His dark, gold-flecked eyes stared into space.

They sat there for a long time in silence. After a while, not knowing what to say, Elsa went back to reading the poem book. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, her eyes scanning restlessly through poems, when her ears suddenly picked up the soft sound of footsteps heading into the hall. Alertly she looked up to find that the chair next to her was vacant, and Alek was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Abandoned Castle

**Chapter 3 – The Abandoned Castle**

Elsa didn't see much of Alek the following week, though she sometimes heard more talk about him. For some reason she found herself disappointed whenever a whole day passed by without her catching so much of a glimpse of him. Maybe it was his seriousness, or his thoughtful mind, or his quiet dignity, but she saw something in him that reminded her of herself.

One day, Alek approached her directly. It was late morning, and Elsa had been standing in the outer courtyard, enjoying the sun sparkling off of the snow around her. She was wearing a gray dress with spidery royal blue embroidery and a beautiful white cloak.

"Queen Elsa?"

She turned immediately at the familiar voice. "Yes, Alek?"

He looked into her eyes and shifted nervously. "I was wondering...could you maybe...I know it's probably too much to ask...and I'm just a servant...but.."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"Could you maybe take me to see your ice castle? I've heard about how you created it while you were in self-exile, and I've always longed to see what it looks like." He looked up at her like a hopeful child.

"My ice castle," Elsa said dreamily. She hadn't realized how much she missed it until Alek mentioned it. "I _would_ like to see it again."

"Could we do so? Possibly even today?"

Thoughtfully Elsa rubbed her chin. "I guess so. We'll have to take fast horses though, if we hope to make it back by nightfall."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Alek said, smiling eagerly. "Bronze Wind, my mount, is very swift."

"Alright then. We'll head off as soon as I gather adequate supplies," Elsa said, striding towards the castle with excitement rising in her chest.

_Just like that? _a little voice in her head whispered. _Since when have you become so quick to follow the whims of your servants?_

_ I really want to see my castle again, _she mentally argued back. _Taking Alek is just an excuse. _

_If you say so..._

Within thirty minutes Elsa, Alek, and Johan, one of her most trusted and powerful guards, rode out of the castle yard. Elsa led them down to a shore where there were no docks, just sand directly meeting the blue-green water. The men drew up their horses and waited while Elsa urged hers forward. She thrust her hand forwards and a low bridge of ice began to form with a loud crackling sound. It stretched out across to the other side into the distance.

"Will it hold?" Alek couldn't help but ask.

"It should." Elsa's eyes were a steely, determined blue.

Together the three of them rode across the ice bridge. It held.

When they reached the other side Elsa looked back and waved her hand dismissively. The bridge gave a great groan and melted into the sea. When she turned back around she noticed Alek staring at the spot where the bridge had previously been.

"Onwards," she said with a smile, urging her horse past Alek's halted one.

By the time they reached the ice castle, it was late afternoon. The sky had become overcast, and the wind had picked up. Johan shivered at its icy bite.

"It's incredible," Alek breathed, gazing up at the magnificent castle that spiraled gracefully and fiercely into the sky. "I can't believe you built that thing all by yourself."

"I couldn't believe it either," Elsa said with a bashful laugh. "It was amazing to see what I was capable of."

As their horses approached the stairs leading to the castle, Johan broke into a series of hacking coughs.

"Your majesty, I think we should take a short rest first," he wheezed. "We've come a long way, and the horses are shivering."

Elsa gave her consent, and together they placed the firewood they'd brought with them into a circle. Within minutes Johan had started up a decent fire. As it continued to spread over the logs he rubbed down the horses, covered them with thick blankets, and then sank down next to the fire's comforting warmth.

Elsa waited patiently for her companions to warm up. She wasn't remotely chilly, as her powers involved immunity to cold, but she didn't mind the waiting. As she did so she studied Alek with interest. He was staring into the fire with a vacant expression as though his mind was a million miles away. Johan was hunched into his coat as though he _wished_ he was a million miles away.

Suddenly Alek got to his feet and turned to look at the ice castle. "Could we go inside now?" he asked.

"You're already warmed up?" Johan growled. He stretched his hands closer to the fire and glared at the dark gray sky. Even as he spoke a huge gust of icy cold wind tore up the mountainside and the fire sputtered. To make matters worse it was starting to snow.

"Well...yeah," Alek said, avoiding his eyes. "I don't get cold very easily."

"I doubt that." Johan heaved himself to his feet and reached over to feel Alek's arm. Alek jerked away, but not before Johan's fingers closed briefly over his arm. "Shucks, you feel like a warm stove," he muttered, pulling away. "Well then, I guess we'll go."

"_You_ can stay here and warm up," Elsa offered. "Besides, we should have someone watch the horses."

"My queen, you need a guard with you at all times. Sir Magnus would not be pleased if I let you out of my sight for even a moment," Johan insisted, dragging himself stubbornly to his feet. He coughed a few times and brushed snow from his pants.

"I think I'll be okay," Elsa said. She paused in surprise. Had she just said that? _I guess just being around my old ice castle is making me feel rebellious and independent again, _she decided.

"It won't take long, since it's almost evening and we'll need to head back soon," Alek added.

Johan narrowed his eyes at him. "You better take care of her majesty," he hissed. His voice broke off as he fell into another coughing fit. "No harm shall come to her, _understood?" _

"Absolutely." Alek met his eyes squarely.

Without waiting another moment Elsa walked onto the ice bridge, and Alek quickly followed. She felt Johan's eyes boring into her back, but she ignored the feeling.

The great doors of ice swung open as soon as Elsa's hand brushed lightly against them. As they entered, Alek gazed around at the spectacular beauty of the inside. Ice stairways arched through the air and scattered strands of light sparkled and gleamed mysteriously from deep within pieces of ice.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Elsa said softly. She couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as she studied at her creation.

Alek nodded, his eyes following the staircases as they stretched higher and higher into the second and third stories of the castle.

"I'm glad I built this thing up here in the mountains. Otherwise it probably wouldn't have survived the heat of last summer after I fixed Arendelle," Elsa remarked. She stroked an icicle lovingly. The sound of footsteps echoed through the castle. Elsa looked up to see Alek climbing the main staircase. "What's up here?" he asked, his voice drifting downwards.

Elsa glided after him and was dismayed to suddenly find herself assaulted by bad memories. _Here is where I was trying to avoid Anna, there is where she and I were arguing and I created an ice troll to drive her away, and here... _she reached a room on the second floor. Walking up beside Alek, she gazed ruefully at the sight.

"What happened here?" Alek whispered. There were sharp pieces of ice shattered all over the floor.

"Some of the Duke of Weseltown's guards were trying to kill me, and they nearly did so." She pointed to the ceiling. "I had a chandelier of ice hanging right there. One of their arrows pierced through it and the whole thing fell right where I was standing."

Alek's eyes were wide. "That must have been frightening. I'm glad you made it out of that mess." He picked up a shard of ice and stared into its depths.

"I still wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Anna," Elsa said with a faraway gaze. "Hans almost...well...he...he was..." she uncharacteristically stumbled over her words.

A stormy look stole over Alek's face. "That _jerk_," he snarled, crushing the piece of ice in his fingers. It melted almost instantly, dripping onto the floor and making a crystal clear puddle.

Elsa turned to him in surprise. She'd never seen Alek so worked up over something. He'd always been more on the quiet side. "Greed does things to people," Elsa said sadly. "Even the best of us." She thought of Arren.

"It sure does," Alek said bitterly, closing his eyes and turning slightly away from her. "It sure does." His fists were clenched tight. After a moment he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Elsa studying him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Alek sank down and leaned against one of the chamber's walls. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a sigh. He rested his arms on his knees and lowered his head, and Elsa watched him, thinking that he couldn't see her. But after a few seconds Alek looked up.

Their eyes locked, and for one profound moment they were lost in each others' eyes. Then Elsa felt a strange jerk of warmth in her chest and she broke away from Alek's gaze, frowning in confusion at the strange sensation she'd briefly experienced. "Want to see something?" she said quickly, trying to forget what she'd just felt. Alek nodded, and she raised one slender white hand palm up. A large snowflake swirled into being and drifted slowly upwards. Then it flew apart into tiny pieces that fell onto Alek's head like snow.

Alek smiled before his expression deepened into one of earnestness. "How did you do it? How did you learn to control your power? Your _fear_?"

Elsa hesitated and slight smile touched her lips. "Anna's amazing love for me reminded me of this verse I'd read in an ancient book in the royal library years ago."

"What was it?"

"Perfect love casts out fear."

The gold flecks in Alek's eyes seemed to gleam as he listened. "That's beautiful. And so true."

For a few minutes it was as though time was frozen. But then Alek got to his feet. "This has been really nice. Thanks for taking me. But I think we should go soon."

Elsa realized she didn't want to leave. "Yeah, I guess we should, or Johan will be worrying about me."

"I bet he's worrying already," Alek said with a grin. Together they made their way through the ice castle and didn't stop until they reached Johan.

"It's about time," he grunted, preparing the horses. "I was just about to go in for you."

Soon the three of them were traveling down the mountainside. It had stopped snowing, and stars poked through the wispy clouds. The journey took longer than they'd thought. Elsa was hardly able to revive the bridge that would take them back to Arendelle. By the time the castle was in sight she was nodding, and Johan had to lead her horse. Dimly she felt the plodding of her horse as it walked, and barely noticed when her mount finally stopped. Someone gently shook her shoulder.

"My queen..."

She forced her eyes open and let Johan help her off of her horse. Something was missing.

"Alek?" Sleepily she looked around, but the world was dark and unfocused.

"He's putting his horse in the stables," Johan explained quickly. "Don't worry about him. You need rest."

"Goodnight Alek," she called as Johan led her towards the castle. It could have been her sleep- muddled head imagining things, but Elsa was almost positive she heard Alek's soft voice follow her. "Goodnight, Queen Elsa."


	5. Chapter 4 - A Royal Gathering

**Chapter 4 – A Royal Gathering**

Time passed, and Princess Anna and Kristoff's marriage day drew closer and closer. The weather slowly but steadily began to get warmer, and the snow started to melt. One particularly beautiful sunny day, Olaf insisted on having a picnic. Anna eagerly agreed, so she and Olaf packed up a lunch and along with Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and several guards, they traveled into the hilly, tree covered land not far from Arendelle Castle. As they traveled along the long stone bridge that led to land, Elsa caught sight of a solitary figure ahead of them.

"Good day, Alek!" Kristoff greeted him affably.

The man looked up and gave the group a smile that caused a strange warmth to spring up in Elsa's chest. _There it is again! _she thought, frowning down at her horse's mane. When she finally looked up, Alek's eyes were on her, just as she'd suspected. "Good morning," he said. "Where are you all going this fine morning?"

"We're going on a picnic," Anna said, bouncing in her saddle eagerly.

"And we have salami sandwiches!" Olaf added. He was sitting on top of a picnic basket that was strapped in behind Anna. "Wanna come?"

"Oh...uh..." Alek looked started. "I'm just a servant. I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I'm going on a hunting trip."

"Could you just eat lunch with us first?" Olaf begged.

Alek looked questioningly at the others.

"That's fine with me," Kristoff said with a shrug. Anna nodded graciously. Elsa just fiddled with her horse's mane.

They chose a spot on a hill from which the castle was visible. The guards stationed themselves at a respectful distance, and after a while the little group forgot they were even there. Olaf cooed over some flowers that had poked out of the ground early. Sven munched happily on some carrots. Kristoff, Elsa and Alek relaxed on several spread blankets and watched while Anna pulled food out of the hamper. "Here's some mini cakes I asked Gerda to make especially for us," she said, placing a plate of them within reach. She then handed out some fruit that was in season and finally the salami sandwiches. Elsa took dainty bites out of her sandwich, but Anna ate heartily. After a while her eyes traveled to Alek. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a pouch that hung around Alek's neck on a string.

"Oh." Alek fingered the pouch. "I'm pretty badly allergic to something. I've never been able to pinpoint exactly what, but I know it must be very rare. I just had a few bad attacks when I was younger. I might not even be allergic to it anymore, but just in case I keep some dried ginkgo leaves in this pouch. They're supposed to help."

"Okay. I'm glad I'm not badly allergic to anything," Anna said, biting into one of the cakes.

"Yeah. I think one brush with death is enough," Kristoff said, resting a hand on Anna's shoulder. She smiled at him, her mouth full.

Elsa reached for the last cake, which looked forgotten on the mostly crumb covered plate. But a different hand made it first.

"Oh...did you want this?" Alek stammered. "Here." He put it back on the plate.

"No, that's fine. I didn't really want it."

"But it wouldn't be right for me to take it if-"

"I'm good," Elsa insisted.

"Alright." Alek gave in and took a bite. "These are just so good," he said apologetically. After a moment he scooped up his bow and quiver and got to his feet. The guards eyed him warily, but Alek simply waved at Elsa and the others and walked off into the trees.

"You like him, don't you."

The words were so unexpected it took Elsa a moment to process them. "What? No!" she hissed at her sister.

Kristoff glanced between the two of them. "Wait, seriously?"

"I saw the way you were stealing looks at him, and how you two were arguing like that."

"How does that prove I "like" him?" Elsa asked indignantly.

"You don't talk to other young guys like that."

"I don't talk to other young guys at _all_."

"Exactly," Anna said smugly.

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms, unsure of what to reply.

"Hey guys, want to play tag with me and Sven?" Olaf asked, coming up behind them.

Relieved to have a distraction, Elsa agreed along with Kristoff and Anna. She got to her feet and determinedly pushed all thoughts of Alek from her mind. Within minutes she was laughing and chasing Anna through the trees.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. Elsa donned her beautiful ice dress for the occasion, and she used her powers to add a few finishing touches to Anna's dress. Kings, queens, and nobles from the surrounding lands gathered in the castle, eager to celebrate the wedding of Arendelle's beloved princess and her handsome fiance. Their gifts piled up in the lobby. One of the gifts, a large crate of new wine, was presented early. "For the reception toast," a note attached to it read. Another gift immediately given was a set of three horses for the two sisters and Kristoff. Anna's was a beautiful blue roan, Kristoff's was a large bay horse with a star on its forehead, and Elsa's was a strong, graceful white mare. All three of them were very finely bred horses.

When Anna and Kristoff stood at the altar and were married, Elsa couldn't help but feel a mixture of pride, joy, and sorrow as she watched her sister pledge herself to another. Would things between the two of them still be the same? Or would Kristoff take up most of Anna's time?

_No matter what, we'll always be best sisters, _Elsa thought with conviction.

That night, Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa sat down along with their guests and enjoyed the feast their servants had prepared. The event was so great the servants were allowed to celebrate by taking part in the feast as well. Much of the meat had been freshly caught by Alek, Elsa noted with pleasure, instead of just being bought down at the local market place. As they ate, people came by to congratulate Anna and Kristoff. Anna's eyes lit up when one of her favorite princess friends approached.

"Hey Anna!" a girl with spiky brown hair said brightly. "Hello Kristoff! I'm Rapunzel, and this is my husband Eugene."

Eugene nodded courteously. His eyes slid over to Elsa, a bit of curiosity in their brown depths. He'd been there at her coronation, and she was sure he hadn't forgotten the whole ordeal with her powers going out of control. Coolly she nodded a greeting back at him.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Anna gushed, getting up to hug Rapunzel.

"I couldn't miss this for anything!" she replied.

"Yeah. We didn't want to miss out on any _new _excitement, eh?" Eugene added jokingly. "Maybe this time something will burst into flames."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped, nudging him sharply. She glanced over worriedly at Elsa, who tried to smile. "Nothing should happen this time," she assured them solemnly. Anna put an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "Nope!" she said with a grin. "Just a plain, boring old wedding." Both she and Rapunzel laughed.

Eventually most the the guests finished eating. Some of them talked, but others went out into the middle of the floor to dance, royals dancing underneath the large gold chandeliers and servants dancing in the outer sections.

"Want to join us, Elsa?" Anna asked as she and Kristoff went to join them, but Elsa shook her head. "I told you, I don't dance. But I'd love to watch."

She'd already watched Anna and Kristoff learn several dances in preparation for the wedding. But tonight was different. Dozens of people whirled across the floor, ladies' colorful skirts fluttering. Elsa walked to the edge and watched with a smile. Rapunzel waved at her as she and Eugene passed. Elsa waved back. The royal band was playing beautifully tonight. The violins rose and fell like waves in a troubled sea.

Watching the couples dancing together made Elsa feel a little incomplete. It was a strange, hollow feeling that caused an uncomfortable warmth to flow through her veins and gnaw at her heart. She knew it was just the emotion of the moment, but she was surprised at how strong it was.

Suddenly she felt a light hand on her shoulder and turned to see Alek standing there shyly. He was wearing a crimson formal shirt with golden embroidery along with nice quality blue pants. _Where did he get those fine clothes? _Elsa wondered, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of her mind when Alek spoke.

"Would you care for a dance, Queen Elsa?" he asked quietly.


	6. Chapter 5 - Another Fateful Dance

**Chapter 5 – Another Fateful Dance**

"Well...I..." Elsa was taken aback. Servants were not supposed to dance with the royals. It was just not the way things were done. "It's just...um..."

Alek looked hurt. "Sorry I asked, I should have known you wouldn't want to-"

"It's not _you, _specifically," Elsa interrupted hastily. "But servants usually don't mix with the nobles in dances."

"What?" For a moment Alek looked genuinely confused. "Oh!" He flushed and adjusted his shirt nervously. "I forgot. Pardon me, my queen." He turned to go, and Elsa was startled to hear herself call after him.

"I think we can make an exception this once," she said.

Alek turned back in surprise.

"You look like a noble anyways, in those nice garments," Elsa added softly.

"Oh. Thanks," Alek said with bashful grin. "They're just some old clothes of mine that I thought would be appropriate for this occasion." His gaze traveled upwards to the glittering chandeliers and the sloped, elegant ceiling. "It's been a while since I've been to a gathering like this," he added softly. The music took a sweeter turn and Alek closed his eyes to appreciate the haunting beauty of the violins. Then he opened them with a new resolution. He walked up to Elsa and offered her his hand.

"Just so you know, I'm not good at dancing," Elsa said, suddenly hesitant now that the moment had arrived. "I wasn't really planning on doing so tonight."

"I bet you _are _good, you just don't know it," Alek declared. Suddenly emboldened, he took Elsa's hand and led her onto the floor.

The two of them started out a little clumsily, but after a while they fell into a rhythm that matched the beating of their hearts. Elsa realized she knew the dances well enough to do them even though she'd never practiced herself. She spun and danced gracefully, all the time aware of Alek's burning hot hand gripping her own icy one.

Eventually Elsa's breathing became more and more heavy and the world started to blur, but somehow she didn't want to stop. There was something so free, so exhilarating about dancing across the floor, and sharing the moment with someone who she was sure felt the same. She looked into Alek's face and realized he was doing the same thing to her. Reflections of gold from the lights mixed with the gold flecks in his brown eyes and for a moment Elsa was once again lost in Alek's eyes. Neither of them said anything. The connection between them was so strong, words hardly seemed necessary.

Then the music died down and the man calling the dances spoke out. "Everyone find a new partner, someone you haven't danced with yet, and enjoy this next dance."

Alek reluctantly let go of Elsa's hands, their fingers brushing against each other for a lingering second. Then he took a step back and was instantly surrounded by interested girls. Apparently they'd noticed Alek while he'd been dancing with Elsa and become taken in with him.

"May I dance with you please, my lord?" one of them asked.

"No, me," another one insisted.

"I asked him first!"

"How about we let him choose," a third girl ventured.

"Um...well..." Alek glanced through them at Elsa. She smiled helplessly and turned to find a partner of her own. She hadn't wanted to switch, but she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention either by refusing to do so.

"Greetings Queen Elsa. May I have this dance?" a man asked, coming up to her. He had short dark hair and a small beard, and he looked handsome except there was a hardness to his features.

"Yes," Elsa said softly. "Who are you?"

The man drew her into a formal dance posture and smiled. "King Ranson, at your service." He spun Elsa around slowly as the music lilted and she felt her pulse rise. "You're Ranson?"

"So you've heard of me?" Ranson's dark brown eyes burned with curiosity.

"Yes. In a collection of stories."

"Hmm." Ranson guided Elsa around the floor, his eyes never leaving hers. For a long time something unspoken hung between them. The music swelled and flowed faster than before, and Elsa felt a headache coming on.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but I believe there's something you don't know about one of your servants," Ranson said finally.

"What? What is there that I would possibly need to know?"

"I have some...old friends in this kingdom, and they've found evidence that seems to show that my kingdom's most wanted enemy has turned up among your servants. If you've heard of me, you've probably heard of him too."

After a second of processing these words Elsa stumbled and Ranson helped steady her.

"You mean, you think _Arren _is at my court?" Elsa said in a near whisper. Her words were almost drowned out by the music, but Ranson still heard her.

"Yes. He goes by the name of Alek, I believe."

The world seemed to spin even more, and the pleasant music now sounded too loud to Elsa's ears. "You can't be serious! _Alek?"_

But at the same time she was thinking of how uncannily similar the two names were.

"I'm sorry if this upsets you, Elsa," Ranson said. "But it's true."

"You have no proof," Elsa stuttered.

"But I will," Ranson said with a small smile, and suddenly Elsa could sense a darker emotion lurking beneath his countenance.

After a few minutes of tense silence between the two, the song finally came to an end. Elsa broke away from Ranson and hurried through the crowd, ignoring people's concerned glances. Memories of the last dance at this castle and its fateful outcome haunted her mind. Just like then, she wanted to run away. She wanted to hide. The truth was just too confusing and alarming for her to handle.

As she ran blindly, she bumped into someone.

"Elsa! Where are you going? We're about to have the toast!" Rapunzel said to her.

Elsa faltered. "The toast?"

"For the bride and groom! Where are you...are you okay?"

"Yeah." Elsa took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. "I just-see there's-_Ranson's_ here, I was dancing with him, and-"

Rapunzel smiled at she studied Elsa's flushed face and frazzled countenance. "And now you're starting to get feelings for him? How exciting!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and squeezed it. "I know how that feels."

"No, it's not that," Elsa moaned.

"It's not?"

Rapunzel tried to say more, but she was interrupted by Ivar, a close friend of Anna and Elsa's deceased parents.

"Here's to the bride and groom having a long and happy marriage!"

"Hear hear," many voices murmured, and a loud clink of glasses was heard. Rapunzel raised her own glass and swallowed, but Elsa did nothing as she hadn't gotten a glass in time.

"Mmm! This wine is delicious!" Rapunzel said. "Elsa, did you-" But Elsa wasn't listening, because just then there was a shattering of glass and a loud whoosh followed by screams. She turned around, stricken, to see a towering wall of yellow flame in the middle of the ballroom floor. It quickly died down to reveal Alek standing there with a horrified expression on his face. At his feet lay a broken wine glass. Stray flames flickered around his shoes.

"Arren!" a firm voice rang out through the bewildered cries of the guests. "Your days of hiding are over!"

Slowly, dazedly, Elsa moved towards the scene as Ranson made his way through the crowd and stood before the man Elsa had once known as Alek. He was fumbling with the pouch at his neck in an attempt to take out the leaves inside, but his hands shook so much the pouch slipped out of his hands and promptly burst into flames. It hung there on his chest, engulfed by fire, but interestingly enough, Arren's shirt did not catch. Slowly Arren began backing away, and Ranson advanced on him.

"Did you think you could hide from me forever, brother?" he hissed, and Elsa had come close enough to still make out his words.

"I-I-" Arren stammered. His wide eyes darted around at the gaping people, stopping on Elsa's face that was just as ashen as his own.

"It's Arren, the exile," someone whispered, and soon similar whispers spread around the room. Apparently many of the nobles and royals had heard of his treachery in Bjorn.

"You nearly ruined my kingdom and tried to take my own life," Ranson declared loudly enough for everyone in the entire room to hear. "It's time you pay up."

"Guards!" he shouted. Ranson's guards separated themselves from the other guests' guards that had been standing at attention.

With that Arren turned and pushed against the wooden doors behind him. As he fled there was a roar and both doors burst into flame. Both Ranson and his guards surged through the flaming doors while the other guests drew back fearfully. A nearby chair soon caught fire and Elsa finally snapped into action. Streaks of snow shot out of her fingers and doused both the doors and the chair. There was a great crackling noise as the snow melted and smothered the fires. Soon there was only icy, blackened marks where there had once been devouring orange tongues of fire. But Elsa felt no pride at her quick thinking. Instead she raced outside into the courtyard and stood on the stone steps while the guards continued their pursuit.

"Arren!" she cried.

Startled at the sound of her voice, Arren whirled around and gazed at her with terrified eyes. Taking advantage of his quarry being caught off guard, one of the guards through a club straight at Arren. Before Arren could duck it found its mark on the side of his head. With a cry of pain he crumpled to the ground in a heap and was still.

* * *

Hey all my readers! Sorry about the cliff hanger! :) I promise the next chapter will come out soon. Please comment or favorite if you like what I've done so far.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Prisoner's Confession

**Chapter 6 – The Prisoner's Confession**

Elsa steadied herself against a chair and watched the servants as they cleaned up the large room, talking in low murmurs amongst themselves. The guests had been dismissed early due to a "slight emergency", as Anna had called it. The wedding cake had only been half eaten and most of the gifts stood in a forgotten pile in a corner.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Rapunzel said softly, coming up behind Elsa and placing a light hand on her shoulder. She was one of the few guests who had remained behind to help out.

"I'm good," Elsa said, running her fingers through her pulled back bangs. "I'm still in shock, I guess."

"At least King Ranson knew just what to do," Rapunzel said. "He'll take care of...the prisoner."

Arren had been taken to the castle prison to be held there for the night. Elsa wanted to go see him badly, but at the same time everything in her wanted to stay away from him.

"There's something wrong about all of this," Elsa said, her voice rising. She choked back a sob.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I-I don't know. But something is. Just seeing the way they were treating Arren...like he was an animal or something..." Elsa's eyes burned with tears. "And when he looked into my eyes, it was like I saw myself standing there, being hunted, like I used to be back when I left the kingdom." She shuddered. "I haven't forgotten what it felt like. And he didn't even try to defend himself against the guards. He could have used his power on them or done _something_."

"He was probably too startled to do anything but run."

"Yeah, I guess," Elsa said wearily.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Eugene asked, coming up to the two girls.

"No, I think we're good," Elsa replied with a weak smile.

Eugene stood there for a moment more, looking as if he wanted to say something encouraging but couldn't really think of what to say.

"Pretty crazy night, huh?" he said finally. "There actually _was_ fire and everything."

"He's definitely a Gifted One, that's for sure," Elsa declared, glancing at the scorched doors.

There was a short silence.

"We should probably go, if you don't mind," Rapunzel said. "Pascal, where are you?"

A small green chameleon crawled around the side of the wedding cake and Rapunzel went over to the table to collect him.

"Goodnight guys!" Eugene called as he and Rapunzel left.

"Bye Rapunzel! Bye Eugene!" Anna called as she and Kristoff came over to bid their friends farewell. Then they came back inside and Anna slumped against the doors. "They're the final ones," she said with a yawn.

"Go enjoy yourselves," Elsa said. "There's no need for you two to hang around here any longer. I'm sorry how tonight turned out."

"It did turn out...a little _interesting_, but it was still wonderful," Anna said, taking a second slice of cake and licking frosting off her fingers. "I'm sure everything will get sorted out tomorrow." Studying Elsa's solemn blue eyes, she frowned slightly. "Cheer up, Elsa," she added, bumping her older sister lightly on the arm. "I know it's really weird how Arren's here, and what happened, but don't let it worry you. If you don't get a good night's sleep you won't have a clear head for tomorrow."

Elsa nodded silently. With that, Anna grasped Kristoff's hand and the two of them made their way out of the room, smiling at each other.

"You should get to bed too, your majesty," one of the servants, an older woman, said gently.

"I have one more thing I must do," Elsa said with new resolution. She left the room with a quick, grim stride.

"Are you _sure_ you want to see the prisoner?" the prison guard asked her. "He's awake again, and I'm sure he's still pretty riled up."

"I would like to see him," Elsa insisted, each word like sharp icicles.

"Yes my queen," the guard said meekly, unbolting the main prison door. He led her down a short hallway lined with cell doors and unlocked one of them before allowing her inside.

Elsa took a deep breath and entered a dim room. The only light came from moonlight shining through the barred window. _This is just like the place where I was held as a prisoner, _she thought with a shudder. _And now Arren's in my place. _

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she was able to make out Arren. He was sitting on the floor, his hands clamped entirely in irons just like hers had been. Dried blood matted his hair where he'd been struck by the club. His eyes, large and dark, were fixed on her.

Elsa moved back against the door, suddenly hesitant. "So...you really _are_ Arren?" she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. It still came out strained and small.

He gave a tiny nod.

Slowly Elsa sank to the ground and drew her legs up underneath her. "But I don't understand. You're nothing like Arren. He tried to kill his own brother and burned down most of Bjorn."

Arren shifted uncomfortably, causing the chains to rattle. He let out a long, weary sigh. "Who told you that?"

"I read about it in a book. And pretty much everyone else seems to know the story as well."

Arren's eyes flashed with sudden defiance. "That's what everyone thinks. But the story's all Ranson's. No one got to hear my side of it. I never really got the chance." He laughed bitterly. "I've been too busy hiding."

"What about tonight? You could have told it then."

"You think Ranson would have given me half a second to explain? I don't think so."

"So what really happened?"

Arren took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It feels like it was ages ago, but I still remember. It started when Ranson's people – our people – started to like me. Soon I was more popular than Ranson. He didn't like that at all. See, he wants everyone to think he's brave and wise. But on the inside he's nothing more than a coward. He thought I would try to steal the throne from him, and started bullying me in an attempt to intimidate me. We'd never been very close, especially due to the age gap of five years, but now we grew apart even more. One night, Ranson got really mad at me while we were having dinner. I think it was a combination of the fact that he'd had a bad day _and_ he'd been drinking too much. My younger sister Julia, who was the peacemaker between us, tried to calm him down. But Ranson was so out of it he hit her. This infuriated me so much I threw a fireball at him without thinking. After that Ranson went over the edge and he ordered his guards to kill me for treason. I freaked out and ran from the castle. I tried to contain my powers, but when I reached the outskirts of the city part of it was already burning."

He buried his head in his hands. "Several townspeople died in that fire. _That_ part of the story, at least, is my fault."

Elsa recalled the horror she'd felt when she'd seen Anna frozen from the effects of her powers. Even though Anna was safe and sound now, that memory still haunted her sometimes. Her heart twisted in pity.

"For the next six years of my life I wandered from kingdom to kingdom, always on the run from Ranson. Even though I was exiled from Bjorn, he was still afraid I would try to come back one day and try to seize the throne by force through my powers or worse." He ran a hand down the golden embroidery on his shirt. "These are the very clothes I was wearing when I left. I rarely wear them now, but I kept them because they're special. All my old clothes, including these, were made to be very fire resistant." He was silent for a long moment.

"Why did you come here?" Elsa asked quietly.

Arren looked up at her wistfully. "I thought this place was far enough from Ranson that he'd never find me. I wanted to forget about my past, start a new life here as a someone named Alek, and be able to live freely. But it was more than that. Last fall I heard the story about how your ice powers were discovered and you ran away from Arendelle. When I heard that you'd returned to your kingdom, learned to control your powers and regained the respect of your people, I wanted to meet you. I had this tiny speck of hope that maybe, just maybe, I could learn something from you. Something that could bring _me _back from exile."

"You thought I could help you?" Elsa felt a bit flattered. Arren had been inspired by her story and it had even given him hope. But then her spirits sank as she realized where she was sitting. She hadn't helped Arren. All she'd done was make him worse off. After all, if it hadn't been for her drawing him to Arendelle, he might not have even been found and captured.

Arren continued after a moment. "But then one of Ranson's spies must have noticed me. I didn't think they'd be all the way over here. I didn't even think he'd get invited to the wedding."

"I didn't know he was invited either," Elsa spoke up. "One of the castle officials is in charge of that."

Arren's forehead kneaded, as though he was thinking hard.

"Where did you get the wine from? The wine for the wedding toast."

"It was a gift from one of the guests."

"Ranson," Arren said quickly. "He must have given you Sassicaia Bolgheri wine. It's really rare and expensive. It had it when I was eight and it gave me such a bad allergic reaction I set our entire table on fire."

"So it makes you lose control of your powers?"

"Yes. That incident tonight...that was a total accident." Arren grimaced. "I dropped my guard for just a second...but that was all that was necessary." He blinked several times and Elsa realized his eyes were moist. "For just a short while, I felt free. I felt like I could finally escape from my past and enjoy myself." His voice broke. "But I was wrong."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said softly, scooting closer to him and putting a hand on his arm. "I'll try my best to get you freed. I'll tell my people the truth and maybe we'll be able to convince Ranson to let you go."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Arren said. "There _is_ something I'd like you to do for me though. Could you please get me a bandage or something for my head? I think it's starting to bleed again."

"I forgot!" Elsa said, upset with herself. She stretched out a hand and put it gently on the side of Arren's head. He winced but didn't say anything. Power surged from Elsa's hand and flowed through the air. In seconds there was a cold, snow white bandage wrapped around Arren's head.

"Wow. That's cool," Arren said with a weak grin. "I wish my powers could do that. They seem to be able to do nothing but destroy."

"If I can't free you, what will happen to you?" Elsa said finally.

Arren sighed. "Ranson will most likely take me back to Bjorn and throw me in prison where I'll rot for the rest of my life."

Elsa frowned. Something small, light and cold landed on her nose. Both she and Arren looked up. Dozens of snowflakes were swirling down from the ceiling.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Elsa said, embarrassed. "Sometimes when I get moody they start flying around."

"When I was a kid, and I'd get upset, it would sometimes rain sparks," Arren said. "It took a while, but I eventually managed to stop them by controlling my temper."

There was a long silence in which neither of them said anything. Finally Elsa sighed deeply.

"What is it?"

"I just can't stand the thought of you being stuck in prison for the rest of your life. It's not fair."

Arren was quiet a long moment. "It's alright," he said at last. "I don't mind too much. I'll never be more than a dangerous monster."

"You're _not _a monster."

"But what does that matter?" Arren's voice was strained with frustration. "Everyone else thinks I am one. I'm tired of living in fear of who I really am. For six _years_ I've tried to be someone I'm not. And the person I _am_ is someone that everyone looks at as a monster." He lowered his head. "I might as well be treated like one."

Elsa stood and lifted her chin. "I am the queen of Arendelle," she said fiercely. "I should be able to do something about this."

"It won't-"

"Stop telling me it won't work. I haven't even tried yet."

Arren shrugged helplessly. "Alright. It can't hurt to try. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

Elsa turned to go, but Arren called after her.

"By the way, thanks for trying to help me. It...it means a lot to me."

"It's nothing," Elsa said. "I'd want the same done for me." She gave Arren a hopeful smile. He returned it.

"Good luck."

Elsa nodded at him and finally forced herself to leave. The guard moved past her and locked the door to Arren's cell. The click made her stomach twist painfully. Without wasting any more time she left the prison and marched up the stairs that led to the rest of the castle. As she did so, a tiny voice of fear spoke to her. _What if you can't save Arren? What if Ranson takes him away and you never see him again? _

_I won't let that happen,_ she thought stubbornly, clenching her fists. _They have to listen. They _have_ to._


	8. Chapter 7 - What Anna Heard

**Chapter 7 – What Anna Heard**

Anna padded up the long castle staircase in her stockings. It was nine in the morning and the light streaming through the castle windows was a bright white. She and Kristoff had eaten a full hour ago, which was the usual time they ate breakfast, but this morning Elsa hadn't joined them, or even come down at all.

"Elsa?" she murmured, cracking open the large door that opened into her sister's bedroom. The thought came to her that just a little less than a year ago she wouldn't have dared to do so. _Not anymore, _Anna thought with a smile, pushing the door open further.

Elsa was sprawled out on her bed, motionless. She hadn't bothered to take out her braid from the night before, and now it lay messy and partially unraveled on her pillow. The covers were thrown around her as though she had been wrestling with them all night long. Even now there was a look of unease on her face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked again, this time a little louder.

"Princess Anna, honey, please don't wake the queen. She's had a long night and needs her sleep. I don't think she even got to bed until two in the morning."

Anna turned. The elderly servant who had talked to Elsa the night before was standing at the door.

"Was something wrong? Did it...did it have to do with Arren?"

"I'm afraid so. Queen Elsa went around the castle talking with her guards and then headed down to the royal guest quarters. She wanted the prisoner to be freed, I believe."

"Did they listen?"

"No. King Ranson said that it would be far too dangerous and that his brother's crimes were too serious to be pardoned."

Anna gazed at her sleeping sister, longing to talk with her about Arren. But she didn't want to wake Elsa if she needed her sleep. As Anna had learned from experience, when her sister was woken up without having had enough sleep, she could get pretty grumpy.

"Alright. I'll talk to her later," she sighed, heading out of the room and letting the servant close the door on Elsa. She headed back downstairs to the dining room.

"Where'd Kristoff go?" she asked Olaf, who was attempting to help the servants clear the table. They were trying to wave him off, as he had broken five plates already the last few times he'd tried to do so. Finally Olaf gave up and trotted over to Anna. "He went out to collect ice with Sven."

"It's the middle of April. I'm sure there's none left."

"There might be. It's still cold enough to snow out." Olaf pouted. "I want summer to come back." He closed his eyes and began to smile dreamily. Before he could break into song, Anna spoke up hastily.

"It's not cold enough to snow out."

"Yeah it is." Olaf opened one eye. "It's snowing right now."

"What?"

Frowning, Anna put on some shoes, went outside and studied her surroundings. Sure enough, everywhere around her snowflakes were falling. "That's weird," Anna declared. "It hasn't snowed in nearly a month." Her breath caught in her throat. _It isn't because of Elsa, is it?_

She was distracted by voices and the stomping of horses from the front courtyard. "Is everything ready to go?" someone's deep, slightly rough voice called out. Curiously Anna walked around the side of the castle and saw King Ranson sitting on a horse, ordering several servants around. They were loading supplies onto horses. Arren was sitting behind a mounted guard with his hands chained behind his back in the irons that entirely encased his hands. He noticed Anna and glanced at her but then quickly looked away.

"Almost everything is packed. Several men are just having trouble locating Arren's horse in the stables. They're not sure what to look for." He looked over at Arren, who moved into a stubborn silence.

"It is a light red brown color with two white socks. How hard can it be?" Ranson said impatiently.

"Several of them look that way, apparently," the man said apologetically.

Anna slipped past the men, trying not to be noticed. She didn't like Ranson, and she didn't want to have to bid him a good morning. Soon she found herself inside the stable after entering through the back door._ I'll just take Freya for a short ride to find Kristoff,_ she thought. _Maybe talking to him will settle my nerves. _

She went into Freya's stall and patted her beautiful, spirited horse. "Want to go for a walk?" she asked her horse softly and lovingly.

Low voices drifted across to her and she realized she was not alone. She stopped talking to listen.

"I think this is the one."

A horse snorted uneasily.

"Easy now, boy. Easy now. At least you're not going where your master's going."

There was a short silence, broken by the first voice.

"Is King Ranson really just going to throw Arren in jail and try to forget about him? What if he escapes? He's bound to wreak havoc if that ever happens, and I'm surprised Ranson would risk that."

"You really think Ranson is going to just lock him up, after trying all these years to find him? Of course not. He'll get rid of Arren sometime soon, once he can get him away from the public eye. I wouldn't put it past Ranson to have our little prisoner experience an "accident" before we even reach Bjorn."

Anna crouched lower in her horse's stall. She could hear blood rushing within her ears and the loud pounding of her heart as the reality of what she was hearing began to sink in.

"So that whole prison thing is just a lie to keep the queen calm?"

The other man laughed. "_Calm_ would hardly be able to describe her state last night, and she didn't even know Ranson's real plans. It seems Arendelle's famous Ice Queen is softer than we thought."

"She said Arren told her he hadn't really tried to kill Ranson."

"Don't worry, no one believed he was telling the truth. Ranson's made sure of that ever since the incident."

"But Arren could've told her more. Maybe she knows that the kingdom fire was actually started by Ranson to keep suspicion off of himself."

"I doubt Arren knows that. I'm sure he thinks he started it himself."

"What are you two doing, jabbering away?" a new, louder voice said. "It's time to _go!" _

"We were comin', we were comin'," one of the men muttered and Anna listened to all three of the men leave. When she was sure they were gone, she got to her feet and realized she was shaking all over with both fear and rage. "I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" she gasped. Her normally wide, friendly blue eyes were now slits. "I never figured out Hans' deception before it was too late. But I will not let the same happen to my sister! She must be told!" Still shaking, Anna made her way out of the stable. She hid within its shadow and watched as Ranson and his men left on horseback. As Arren was taken away, Anna noticed that he'd twisted around to gaze at the castle and there were tears in his eyes. His lips moved briefly, and although Anna couldn't hear what he said in all the commotion, she could make out what he'd said.

Goodbye Elsa. Goodbye forever.

_ "Not if I can help it," _Anna muttered, waiting until the last hoof-beat had faded away. Then she made her way straight into the castle, urgency thudding in every hurried footstep.


	9. Chapter 8 - Cursed One

**Update:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I am working on the next chapter, but it is rather action-filled and a few scenes in it require a lot of thought. I am also busy with end of the year tests for school and such. However, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

**Oh, by the way...I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited or followed my story. And thank you all for your nice comments! I love seeing my story from your perspectives, and they also encourage me keep writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Cursed One**

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up,_ please!" _ Anna begged, shaking Elsa.

Elsa's eyes fluttered and she moaned. "What is it, Anna?"

Anna choked as everything she wanted to say all got tangled up in her throat. When the words finally came out they were a rushed blur.

"Whoa, whoa, Anna. Slow down," Elsa said, brushing strands of hair off her face and squinting at the bright sunlight coming through the large window to her room. "I can't hear a word you're saying."

Anna took a deep breath. "King Ranson's lying about Arren. He's not going to throw him in prison. He's going to kill him."

Elsa's aquamarine eyes flew open. _"What!?" _

"He just lied about it because he didn't want to get you or anyone else overly upset."

Sitting up, Elsa rubbed her forehead and frowned hard. "Who told you that?"

"I was in the stable, about to ride Freya, when I heard some of Ranson's guards talking about it. But there's more. Remember how in the story we read that Arren burned down part of his brother's kingdom? Well, the soldiers said that Ranson did it himself to frame Arren and take suspicion off of himself."

Elsa gasped. "The snake!" She shoved herself out of bed and started to pace the room, thinking hard.

Anna grabbed her sister's arm and spoke up again. "Someone's got to go after Ranson and get Arren away from him before he's killed. The soldiers said that Ranson might even kill Arren on the way back!"

Elsa stopped her pacing and turned to stare at Anna. "What do you mean, go after Ranson? Did he...did he already leave?"

"Yes."

Without another word Elsa stormed towards the door. "He's not going to get away with this," she said through gritted teeth.

"Where are you going?"

"After Ranson."

"How many guards are you taking?"

"None."

"Wait, what?"

"None of them believed my story last night, and I doubt any of them will believe this one either." She snorted. "One of them had the nerve to say that Arren had captured me spellbound with his good looks and that I was simply feeling sorry for him."

Anna rushed to keep up with her sister. "Well, he _is_ pretty nice looking."

"Mere looks cannot sway me! My men should know that!" Elsa fumed. She felt silent as she passed by two guards on her way out of the castle doors.

"My queen, is something wrong?" one of them ventured to ask.

"I'm fine," Elsa replied coldly without looking back. She opened the front doors to the stable and headed straight to her new horse Snow Flurry's stall.

"Maybe we should get Kristoff before we go," Anna said worriedly as she watched Elsa saddle her horse.

"Where is he?"

"Out getting ice."

"It's too late for that. If Arren's life depends on me making it to him in time, I mustn't waste any of it."

"You mean _we_, right?"

"No." Elsa paused in her mad hurrying to brush Anna lightly on the shoulder. "I can't have you go with me. It's too dangerous."

"But you can't go up against Ranson and his soldiers alone!"

"You forget, my sister." A gleam appeared in Elsa's eyes. "I am the Snow Queen."

Anna locked eyes with her sister for a long moment. "Alright," she said at last. "Go ahead, but I'm going to get Kristoff and _then_ come after you."

"No. Stay at the castle and wait for me there with him. And be ready for anything. I may need to enter in a hurry."

"Okay."

Elsa slipped onto Flurry's back. She was still wearing her ice dress from the night before, and it made riding difficult, so with a wave of her hands she temporarily changed her dress so that the end turned into pants. Then, gripping the reins, she urged Flurry into action.

"Good luck!" Anna called after her as Elsa pounded out of the stable and headed towards the castle gates. She could hear the worry in her little sister's voice.

_Don't worry, Anna. I can handle this. _

_ I hope._

Elsa's beautiful, fierce mare plunged through the newly fallen snow, her white mane flying in the wind. "Hurry up, girl," Elsa urged her, digging her heels even more into her mare's sides. The two of them headed into the mountains to the north of Arendelle, which Elsa knew was the direction of Bjorn. After a minute Flurry's hooves slipped on the icy road and she stumbled, nearly throwing her rider. "Careful, girl," Elsa said, grasping her horse's neck as a spasm of fear gripped her. _Why's it so icy? _ She wondered, slowing her horse down to a cautious canter. _This is April. It shouldn't even be snowing. _She twisted her neck around to survey the snow that was swirling faster and faster around her. _This is me, _she thought with a stab of realization in her gut.

Elsa tried to talk to herself to calm down. "It's not that big of a deal. Arren's probably fine. I'm just overreacting." But the snow didn't seem to settle. If anything, it grew even thicker with panic.

As Elsa rode on through the world of white, thinking about how terrible it would be if she lost Arren forever, something became crystal clear to her. She cared about Arren – a lot. It was the most she'd ever cared for someone who wasn't a family member or someone close to the family like Kristoff and Ivar. Was she...in _love? _

"No way," Elsa said out loud. "I just care about him because Arren's a Gifted One, like me, and...and that he's been unjustly treated."

Flurry began slowing down as she strained against the wind. "Come on, Flurry," Elsa encouraged her horse, trying to concentrate on easing the snowstorm. But Arren's dark brown eyes haunted her mind, distracting her.

Eventually her horse began reached the crest of a hill and Elsa could just make out multiple dark figures astride horses. She narrowed her eyes and searched for a horse with two riders. _There! It's the very last one!_

Taking a deep breath and feeling glad for the snow that muffled her horse's hoof-beats, Elsa nudged her horse towards the horse in the back of the group.

_No, no, this isn't going to work. One of them is still going to see me._

Elsa gripped the reins and bit her lip. Finally an idea sprang to mind. She took all of her emotions that were bunched up on the inside and poured them into the storm, letting it rage full force. The snow flew thicker and faster.

"This blasted storm!" one of the men yelled.

"It must be the queen!" another one hollered back.

"Keep going!" Ranson shouted behind him. "Her emotions will die down after a while, and the weather with it."

Elsa forced her way through the storm until she was almost next to the horse Arren was on. Both he and the guard ahead of him were bent nearly double to avoid the cold whirling flakes. With barely a moment's hesitation Elsa threw a blanket of snow at the guard, making him tumble off of his horse. He shouted as he did so, but it was mostly muffled by the roar of the storm. As Arren looked up in shock, Elsa snatched the other horse's bridle and slowed it to a stop. Then, barely thinking through what she was doing, she grabbed Arren around the waist and hoisted him onto the back of her own horse.

"Elsa! What are you doing? You're going to get into huge trouble!" Arren protested, blinking rapidly and trying to keep his balance on Flurry. His hair looked almost white, there were so many snowflakes in it.

"He was going to kill you," Elsa said bluntly, wheeling her horse around and charging back up the slope. Flurry tried the best she could, doggedly making her way through the snow.

"What do you mean?" Arren said, trying to look behind him.

"Anna was listening to some of the guards and she heard them talking about Ranson. He was planning on killing you as soon as possible, maybe even before you'd reached Bjorn."

She glanced back and saw that Arren's eyes were wide. "Ranson was going to _kill _me? Are you sure of it?"

"Anna seemed pretty sure. And...I couldn't take any chances."

Something about the look in Arren's eyes made Elsa turn forwards again and blush. "You've got this, girl," she said to Flurry, patting her wet mane. "Take us home."

There were several muffled cries behind them.

"Oh no," Arren muttered. "Here they come."

"They might be fast, but there's no way they'll outrun Flurry. She's the finest horse I've ever ridden."

"I don't know about that. They've all got pretty nice horses, especially my brother."

For several tense minutes Flurry pounded down the hill, heading back towards Arendelle. The men in pursuit soon gave up, except for one.

"Ranson's still following us," Arren reported nervously. "And I doubt he's about to give up. That brother of mine...when he wants something, he _gets _it."

"Not if it's already mine," Elsa whispered fiercely.

"What?"

"I-uh-I didn't say anything," Elsa replied, blushing even harder. _Did I really say that? Even worse, did he hear that?_

"Elsa!" a voice roared hoarsely through the storm. "Stop this nonsense at once! Arren is a royal prisoner of Bjorn, and stealing him is a serious offense!"

"He's done nothing wrong!" Elsa shrieked back, making sure she was heard.

"Excuse me?!"

"You tried to kill Arren, not the other way around! Arren didn't even set Bjorn on fire!"

"Elsa, I appreciate you trying to stand up for me, but I _did _set Bjorn on fire," Arren broke in.

"No, you didn't." Elsa raised her voice again. "Ranson did!"

"You have no proof of that!" Ranson replied with grim laughter in his voice.

Arren gasped.

"Told you." Elsa steered Flurry around a large rock jutting out of the snow and focused on the gray shape of her castle in the distance.

_It's not far now. Less than a mile to the gates, I'm guessing. _

"Give up _now_, Elsa!" Ranson shouted. "Or else!"

"Or else what?"

There was a long silence in which only the horses' thudding hoof-beats and the roar of the storm could be heard.

"You're not the only one with powers, let me just say."

"Powers? He's a Gifted One too?" Elsa asked Arren with rising alarm.

"No, no," Arren replied. "Ranson was always jealous of my powers so he tried to curse himself with some powers of his own. It's nearly impossible and he's never succeeded. But that won't stop him from trying to scare you by saying so."

"Give up NOW!" Ranson screamed, enraged by Elsa's stubborn silence.

"Never!" Elsa shot back, turning impulsively and releasing a bolt of ice from her left hand. It struck the ground near the front hooves of Ranson's galloping horse, making the beast tumble into the snow. Ranson gave one final scream and then Arren and Elsa heard no more of him as they left him far behind.

Both of them remained tense as they rode on towards the castle.

"He'll come for me, you know that right?" Arren said quietly. "It's going to get pretty crazy."

"I don't care. Ranson's a manipulative liar, a coward, and a jerk. There is no way I am letting you fall back into his hands. My kingdom will go to war if that's what it takes."

"You'd do...all that...for _me?_"

Elsa closed her eyes and tried to fight down all the feelings churning in her chest. "Yes."

The snowstorm roared especially loud, and Elsa was startled at its violence. She tried to focus back on calming the storm, but a second roar pierced her concentration, this one louder and more distinct.

"That can't be what I think it is," Arren said, his voice heavy with dread. "Tell me, _tell_ it's not what I think it is."

The roar came a third time, this time sounding more like a deep-throated bellow. Flurry's ears flattened and she ran even faster.

"Nonononono!" Arren was jabbering, closing his eyes and shaking his head as though to wake himself from a nightmarish dream. Elsa looked past him and saw a huge, terrible shape rising above them. The form was brown, gray, gold, and covered with spikes. A pair of large red eyes glowed through the grayness of the falling snow and Elsa covered her mouth to hold back a scream.

It was a dragon.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Queen Takes Charge

**Chapter 9 – The Queen Takes Charge**

In a blind panic Elsa whirled around, screaming at Flurry to go faster. The horse needed no further encouraging. She broke into a full fledged run as another threatening roar shook the ground. The storm became a full-fledged blizzard that was so thick Elsa couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"Calm the storm down or we'll never get out of this!" Arren shouted through the howling wind. "I'm trying!" Elsa said, trying to slow her racing thoughts. Flurry struggled through the snow until she made her way under a huge sycamore, where the snow was less thick. There she huddled, shivering.

"Come on, girl. We need to get out of here," Elsa begged her exhausted horse.

"No, we should rest here awhile and decide what to do," Arren said. "There's no way _he _will find us right now in this storm."

He slipped clumsily off of Flurry and knelt on the ground, looking around and breathing hard. "Do you happen to have a tool that could get these off?" he asked eventually.

"I...I think I do, actually." Elsa grasped Arren's chains and let her ice powers attack the metal. A few seconds later there was a loud crack and they broke apart.

"Thanks." Arren brushed snow off of Flurry and ran his warm hands slowly over her trembling body in an attempt to warm up the horse. "I still can't believe he did it," Arren said after a while, and Elsa detected a small quiver in his voice. "It's never worked before."

"I think I know why," Elsa said without opening her eyes. She was still trying to ease the storm. "Powers are strongly connected to the emotions of their wielders. But Cursed Ones cannot just access their powers as easily as Gifted Ones. Only through very powerful surges of negative emotions such as fear, anger, or envy can their powers manifest. I guess..." Elsa opened her eyes, which had become two very bright blue rings encircling pure black, most likely because of the massive storm she was causing. "Ranson was finally upset enough that he was able to transform."

"How do you know that?" Arren asked, staring into her intense eyes. "Even _I_ didn't, and I've done quite a bit of research on curses after my brother started to talk about experimenting with them."

Memories of all those lonely days and nights she'd spent mostly by herself came to Elsa's mind. "I used to read a lot of books when I was younger to try to figure out how to control my powers," she explained.

The ground shook and not too far away a burst of brilliant orange light flashed in the grayness. Arren gripped Elsa's arm. "We can't stay here forever, Elsa. Do you think you could make some sort of path through the snow so that we could get out of this storm? _He_ probably won't notice us and we'll make it back to the castle safely."

"But he'll eventually figure out that we must have escaped him, and when he does, he'll come straight to my castle."

"His anger should run out by then and he'll be back to normal – hopefully. And if he does come to the castle, your archers will be ready for him by the time he makes it out of this storm."

Elsa remounted Flurry and helped Arren up. "Alright," she said, taking a deep breath. "I think I can do this."

Arren gripped her shoulders firmly but gently. "I _know_ you can do this."

As Flurry forced her way through the raging weather Elsa closed her eyes and fought against the storm with all her might. Sharp snowflakes stung her face and the wind threw her braid around so much it unraveled all the way. "It's not working!" she gasped, her voice strained with anguish.

"Perfect love casts out fear!" Arren shouted to Elsa through the storm. "Don't forget!"

The wind and snowflakes beating against Elsa make it nearly impossible to concentrate. Suddenly she felt a warm hand fumbling down her arm. It closed over her right hand, which was gripping the reins. Elsa let go and grasped Arren's hand, feeling love surge through her chest. As Elsa aimed her feelings forwards, the snow in front of them began clearing, forming a tunnel.

"It's working!" Arren exclaimed.

Encouraged, Flurry raised her head and picked up speed. It wasn't long before the castle came into view.

"Good! We're out of the worst of it," Arren said, as their vision became clearer.

Elsa smiled weakly as Flurry clopped across the bridge that led towards the town center. She was still in a state of shock, she realized.

"Elsa!" a voice cried out from ahead of them.

_Anna! _After one long moment Flurry reached the two figures waiting for them.

"You got him!" Anna said, glancing at Arren. But her eyes mostly focused on her sister's white face and glassy eyes. "They're chasing you," she guessed.

"Most of them gave up," Arren said. His eyes darkened. "Except one."

"What do we do now?" Kristoff asked, glancing from Elsa and Arren to the storm raging in the distance behind them. "King Ranson's going to be really mad about this."

Arren and Elsa glanced at each other for a brief second. "We need to get into the castle immediately," Elsa said abruptly.

As they headed through town, Olaf came racing to meet them.

"Guys! Guys! Where have you all been?" he asked. "I couldn't find any of you." Then he looked behind them. "Whoa. Never seen that before," he declared.

"Huh?" Kristoff was the first of them to turn around. His eyes widened and his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"What is it?" Anna started to say, but her voice trailed off as she caught sight of a massive column of fire rising into the sky.

Elsa gasped as the fire demolished her snow clouds, dissolving them with pure heat. Then a black figure rose out of the hole the fire had created like a giant, grotesque crow. It headed straight for the castle.

"Oh no. Oh no." Arren backed up a couple of steps. "Get to the castle!" he shouted. "And tell everyone to take shelter!" Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna, wasted no time in obeying. But Elsa took only a few steps before turning around. Arren hadn't moved. Instead he was facing the dragon, his entire body rigid.

"That was not supposed to happen." Arren's hands clenched into fists, and his voice broke. "He wasn't supposed to get here so soon. Your people will have no time to prepare at all."

"It's too late to do anything else," Elsa said, barely holding back a sob. She put a hand on his shoulder and tugged at him. She could feel her mind already sliding back into the state of blind panic it had just recently escaped.

"No, there is something I can do." Arren turned to her with burning eyes. "I can try to stop him."

"Our powers are nothing against a dragon!"

"I'll never know unless I try."

"But it's not worth the risk!"

"Risking my life for the sake of your kingdom and the lives of countless people, including yours? I think it is."

Elsa opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Arren was right, and she knew it. "Alright," she said quietly. "But then I'm staying too."

"No, Elsa. You need to go warn your subjects and command your soldiers. They need your guidance. Otherwise this could quickly become utter chaos."

Elsa stared hard at him for one long second. Her eyes moved over to the dark form of the dragon approaching slowly but steadily and her gut clenched sickeningly. This could be the death of everyone in her kingdom. This could be the death of Arren – and herself as well.

Arren gripped her shoulders and shook them. "Elsa, pull yourself together! You are the Snow Queen. You can _do _this."

Elsa forced herself to focus back on Arren's face and nodded mutely.

"It will be okay." Arren's voice was gentler now, though still taut with tension. "I'll hold him off for a little while and try to talk some sense into him. Once your archers get into formation and give a few warning shots Ranson will back off. His fury can't last forever."

"Elsa? Arren? What are you doing? We have to go!" Anna's shrill voice called out, and Elsa turned to see her little sister leaning against an empty market stall, almost out of breath. Her light blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Coming!" Elsa ran towards her sister, grabbing her hand and pulling her in the castle's direction.

"What about Arren?" Anna panted as she was dragged along.

Elsa started to reply but her voice was drowned by a woman's loud scream. Clusters of townspeople were jabbing fingers at the sky and shouting.

"Princess Anna was right! There isa dragon coming straight for us!" one of them yelled. "Get into your houses!"

"No! We should fight it!" another person hollered.

"Are you crazy? Let the soldiers drive it off!"

"Go into your houses and stay out of sight!" Elsa commanded as loudly as she could. "My soldiers will protect you!"

"You heard the queen!" a man spoke up. The crowd began to disperse. Somewhere a baby was wailing.

Kristoff was waiting for them at the gate. "Come on!" he said, his voice strained with worry. As soon as the two sisters made it into the courtyard the gate was shut by two broad-shouldered guards.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa looked up to see Sir Magnus, the head guardsman, approaching along with several other soldiers. "What are you doing outside of the castle? There is a dragon out there!"

"We must get some archers on the walls straight away!" Elsa gasped out without replying to his question.

"Yes, your majesty." Sir Magnus barked a few orders at his men and three of them ran back into the castle. "What else?"

There was a huge roar followed by a nearly deafening blast of what sounded like fire. Elsa turned to see Ranson hovering in the air, his wings smoking. He let out another roar, revealing dozens of razor-sharp teeth. A spurt of flame came out of his mouth that turned into a column of fire. But as it plummeted to earth, it was met by another column rising to meet it. The two streaks of fire met and sparks flew. The second column of fire seemed to somehow wrap around the first and hold it fast.

"What in the world?" Sir Magnus muttered.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Go Arren," she breathed.

Sir Magnus' sharp ears heard her. "What's the prisoner doing in the city? And what business does he have fighting that dragon?"

Elsa turned to look him square in the face, her eyes deep with knowledge. "More than you know."

The dragon flew in one tight circle and released one small fireball. It slammed into the roof of a house, causing the entire structure to catch fire.

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped. Already she could hear screams coming from within the town. The dragon was suddenly hit by a jet of flame, blinding it. The creature roared in pain and wheeled away. For a moment Elsa thought he would leave, but then the beast turned and flew back, his red eyes glinting murderously in his face.

There was several shouts on the castle walls and Elsa watched at her archers furiously fired arrows at the dragon. But although many of the swift black darts found their mark, they bounced harmlessly off of the dragon's hard scales.

"The beast is stronger than most," Sir Magnus said grimly. "Should I send some soldiers to attack it up close? It might anger the dragon even more and cause it to wreck havoc, but it might go ahead and do that anyways."

"He's not close enough to the ground to fight," Elsa said. "Arren's doing a good job of keeping him from landing." Her eyes were fixed on the firefight going on between the dragon and his unseen adversary on the ground. Arren was definitely frustrating the dragon, but he was not doing anything to drive it away. Instead, with each sweep of its wings, it came closer and closer to the center of town.

The house that had caught on fire collapsed, sending a ball of smoke into the sky. Soon several other houses were on fire. Elsa felt panic choke her. That one fire could send her entire city up in flames, as all of the houses were made of wood.

_I've got to do something about this, _she thought desperately. _Arren is doing his best, but it isn't enough. And the soldiers will never get close enough._

"I'm going after Ra- the dragon," she said abruptly.

Sir Magnus' head whipped towards her. "Absolutely not, my queen."

"Kristoff, go with Anna and Olaf into the castle. If...if something happens to me, you and Anna are in charge. Understand?"

Kristoff looked startled. "Um...Elsa...I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Don't argue with me! I am the queen, and I am going!"

"You cannot possibly think of attacking that beast! It will take you out in a second!" Sir Magnus said.

Elsa bristled, and for a moment the old defiance and fierceness she had felt during her self-exile rose in her like a pot about to boil. "I'll never know unless I try." It took her a second to realize Arren had said the same thing to her just minutes ago.

"Elsa, don't go!" Anna begged her. Tears spilled down her cheeks and as she grasped Elsa's arm the queen realized her sister was trembling.

"I-" Elsa broke off as the dragon suddenly dove out of sight and then rose into the air with Arren clutched in his claws. Arren struggled violently, but as the dragon's claws closed tighter on him he let out an agonized scream and his thrashing weakened.

"Arren!" Elsa cried. All the tense anxieties that had built up in her exploded, sending a bolt of ice at the gate and tearing a huge gash in it. Without a second's hesitation Elsa flew through the broken gate.

"My queen!" Sir Magnus bellowed. "Let us take care of it!"

But the snow queen's pace never slowed for a second, and after a moment she disappeared into the maze of buildings.

Sweat poured down Sir Magnus' forehead and he ran a hand roughly across him face. "Well, what are you waiting for, men?" he roared, unsheathing the heavy sword that hung at his side and pointing it into the sky where the dark shape of the dragon circled, shrieking with pain and rage. "If the queen herself is going into battle, so will we!"

Kristoff watched, wide-eyed, as every soldier in the courtyard and even a few of the servants with borrowed pikes and swords charged through the gate and headed into town.

"They're so brave! I can't believe Elsa's going out there to fight!" Olaf squealed. "Huh, Anna? _Anna?_"

Kristoff felt someone tug his leg. He looked down to see Olaf blinking at him worriedly. "Where's Anna?"

"What do you mean, where's Anna?" Kristoff burst out. "She's right next to me."

"No, she isn't."

Kristoff's heart dropped into his stomach as he turned to see empty space. Anna was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Olaf asked, but Kristoff had already broken into a run.


End file.
